Your Guardian Angel
by icEbLuE20
Summary: He was staring at an angel. Quite literally. "What am I? I'm an angel. Your Guardian Angel, to be precise." AU
1. Angel!

Hello hello! Ice-chan reporting for duty again! My first and newest KH fic, Your Guardian Angel! Yep, I had this inspiration from our own RJA band!! It's been playing in my mind some time, and Riku bribed me into writing this by telling me he had a video of him and Sora making out. Being a yaoi sucker that I am, I immediately jumped in the offer only to find out that he was just fooling with me. Damn you.

So, I have this new chapter, so enjoy all of you!

Disclaimer: Dude, you're kidding me. I seriously own KH?! Holy shit! Really?! NO? Aw man.

Warnings: Do I really need to say this?! Come on! To all those dipshit who don't know, this is BOY LOVE. So for those who don't dig this things, fuck yourselves, okay? I don't need you crappy shit messing with my story.

Some things to note: Some AkuRoku fanservice to y'all. And some character death, so don't kill me, okay? Riku is gonna be an asshole in this, but he's gonna get better, I promise. Also, typos are completely my own.

* * *

500 years. Five hundred freaking years.

Un-bloody-believable!

Suffice it to say that he didn't immediately believe the words that were spewing out of the _Dominion_'s mouth.

"You. Want. Me. To. WHAT?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." Sephiroth, the silver-haired angel, smiled genially at him, and it gave Riku the insane urge to wipe the smile (smirk?) off his face.

"Why the fu–"

"_Language, _Riku."

"I apologize." He muttered grudgingly. He glared darkly at the higher-ranking angel, who only smiled sweetly back. He growled.

_Dominions_ are what most angels call pains in the asses, since they regulate the works of the lower angels. They could easily bring an angel to a lower level if that angel gave them trouble and they could also do quite the opposite, if you were their favorite. Ah, the bloody irony of it all.

"I've been serving as one of the _Virtues_ for almost five hundred years. Why in the bloody world would you send me to _Earth_?! And to do the job that ordinary _Angels_ have to do?!" He asked Sephiroth furiously.

"It is the _Maker's_ decision, Riku." He shut up after that, dark thoughts spinning in his head.

No matter what, once the _Maker_ has spoken, it could never be changed. But _why_, of all the angels here, is _he_ the one to do _that _job?!

It's not like he's doesn't like his going-to-be job. He was with the _Virtues, _the world equivalent of the army. He was one of the best soldiers there, which is why he's the one of the few people chosen to guard the Gates of Heaven. In fact, he guarded the gates for the first half of a millennium, slaying every demon that tried to get through the gates, and would still have been if bloody Sephiroth didn't call for him.

"The change would be good for you, Riku." The _Dominion_ continued. "You're lucky to be one of the few people allowed to see the Earth."

_If he's thinking that I feel the same way, then he's bloody well wrong, _Riku thought. But the silver-haired angel has a point. Angels, as a rule, are not allowed to go down to Earth, but simply observe and act when needed. All the things they did were for its own good, but they may be moved by human emotions, thus clouding their judgment. Only the toughest of the angels come down, but only a few came back after their assigned task.

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at the boy's defiance. Riku was a very impulsive angel, with a potty mouth that got him in trouble more times than the angel could count, and a competitive spirit that would immediately make him rise to the bait. But for Sephiroth to see him like this… well, the _Dominion_ can't say that he's not surprised. _Virtues _are warriors; they crave the satisfaction of winning, and the feeling of bloodlust as their enemy approached. When Riku became an angel he was immediately enlisted in the army, and, in a short span of 100 years, he became one of the guards of the Gates of Hell.

Sephiroth saw himself in Riku, the impulsiveness, the asshole-ly attitude, everything. He tried not to favor the boy too much, giving him close to impossible tasks, making _absolutely_ sure that Riku would hate his guts. Well it worked, to a certain degree.

"No fucking way that I would baby-sit a human!" Riku snarled.

"The Maker's Word is absolute." Answered Sephiroth in calm voice, with a deadly edge to it. His hand wrapped around Masamune. "You know what happens if you don't comply."

_Crap, _Riku thought, staring at the sword. There are two choices he has to make. He could either obey… or get his heart stabbed. He was not at that point of his existence that a sword plunging through your soul was a nice thing.

"I obey." He answered grumpily. A fallen angel. That's what's going to happen to an angel if they break a major rule. A higher angel would stab their sword through their hearts, making them unable to return Home. They would live on as a human, and when they die… whey would be cast off inside the Gates of Hell. And insubordination is one of those major rules that could get them killed. Literally.

The Dominion's posture relaxed, letting his hands fall freely to his side again. "Very well." With a swish of his white robes, he disappeared from Riku's view.

"Damned show-off," Riku muttered, his robes swirling around him as he spread out his wings and flew, landing silently in front of the gate that he protected for almost all of his immortal life.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Zack, one of the _Virtues _and his superior, was walking towards him. "I thought Seph asked for you."

"He did." He answered through gritted teeth. "He wants me to go down to Earth."

-/-

"That's it for today, students. Please fix your things. We're through for the day." Sister Aerith called out to her pupils after the bell had rung. At once, the students moved as if in sync. They picked up their books, fixed their bags, met with their respective friends. A chocolate-haired youth was at his table, fixing his notes when a blond student approached him. "Ready, Sora?"

Sapphire eyes looked up to the speaker and immediately brightened up. "Give me a minute," he fixed his things faster, and, in a flash, stood up. "Geez Sora, you sure like to hurry up." The blond, Roxas, snorted at him. The brunette pouted at him. "Shut up, Rox! Just because I take my time doesn't mean I'm slow!"

The blond laughed, sounding like a wind-bell in Sora's ears. "Yeah right. You're fast, and I'm a nun."

"What I would give to see Roxy dressed like that…" A familiar voice interrupted smoothly, which made Sora perk up in delight and Roxas scowl, a pink stain dusting his cheeks.

"Axel!" Sora shouted happily. "Yo." A fiery redhead stood before them, with sharp green eyes and teardrop-like tattoos slashed across his cheeks.

"Hey Sky," He ruffled the brunette's hair playfully. To the blond, however, he gave a teasing wink. "'Sup, Roxy?"

"It's _Roxas_, you moron." The blond quickly turned away, huffing. Sora giggled. Axel feigned hurt. "Ouch, Roxy, you wound me." He sauntered to Roxas, placing himself beside the blond without the said blond noticing. "But still…"

He whispered against Roxas' ear.

"It wouldn't hurt to steal a kiss now, would it?"

Roxas turned to him, with shock attempting to show on his face, if not for the fact that Axel was right beside him. In the minutes that followed, Sora was transfixed, unable to look away from the sight before him.

_Hello, blackmail material!! _Sora thought giddily.

Roxas' face would put Axel's hair to shame.

Axel grinned so widely he looked as if his face was about to crack.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!"

The redhead skipped away from the blonde's enraged grip.

"Baby, I'm a BASTARD! Got it memorized?!" He called over from his shoulder as he ran away.

Roxas would've followed after him, if Sora hadn't restrained the fuming blond.

"Let me go, dammit! I'm gonna fucking kill that guy!"

"Cool it, Roxas! Nothing happened!" Sora said between laughs.

"Nothing happened?! NOTHING HAPPENED??!! He KISSED me! You call that nothing?!"

"It's not like you've been kissed before! Stop overreacting, Rox! Just admit that you have a crush on him already!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT FUCKING SON OF A–"

"Mr. Strife? Mr. Leonheart? Is there something the matter?" Sister Aerith appeared, having heard all the commotion.

"Nothing, sister. Roxas was just being teased by Axel." Sora answered in a tone so innocent that even Roxas would believe it… if he wasn't living in the Leonheart household.

"Mr. Sinclair? Mr. Strife sounded so angry." Roxas started to protest that he wasn't _angry_ when a hand clamped on his mouth. "It's okay, sister. I got it under control. Roxas will cool down in a while."

"If you say so then…" The nun went away, and Roxas struggled at Sora's grip.

"Oh, sorry!" Sora released him immediately. Panting heavily, He glared darkly at his best friend. "Do you want to freaking _kill_ me?!"

"Sorry, Rox. My bad." The blond looked around. "Rox? You okay now?"

"Yeah, Sora. I'm just freaking _peachy_." His tone dripped sarcasm. "Oh come on, you still can't be angry with me after that!" Both of them started towards the grounds.

"I'm not _angry_, Sora. I'm bloody _fuming_."

"Why? Because Axel kissed you?"

"YES, bloody dammit! That asshole kissed me!"

"And you liked it."

"YES, I like-" He realized what he would say and stopped. He glanced at Sora, whose blue eyes danced with mirth. "Oh, so you liked it then?" he teased.

"I DID NOT!!!" A pink tinge appeared on the blond's cheeks.

"You were about to say it, Roxy. Don't deny it." Sora prodded further and he got a withering look from his friend.

"Ass."

"Hole." The brunette replied cheekily.

"Fuck you, Sora."

"No, let Axel fuck _you! _And thanks for the material, Roxy! It'll come in handy!" Sora said, cackling.

"Sora come back here, you bastard!!"

-/-

"We're home!" Both teens called out at the front step of the Leonheart residence. With no one answering, they made their way to the kitchen where they found a note:

_Hey guys._

_If you found this, I'm probably out somewhere. Food's in the fridge. Help yourselves._

_Be back at 10._

_Leon_

_P.S. Don't destroy the house. There are people living in it._

"Nice way to tell us, Leon." Sora snorted. Roxas has his head already stuck inside the fridge, with his ass waving in the air. "Down, ass, down!" He slapped Roxas' butt, opening a bag of potato chips he found in the counter. The blond head shot up sharply, hitting his head on the edge of the freezer.

"Nice move, asswipe." He scowled. The brunette laughed.

Sora sat on the dining table, accidentally knocking down a picture frame that was resting on it. "Ah, sorry!"

He picked up the frame and his mood went from hyper to depressed. Roxas noticed the brunette's silence. "Sora? What's wrong?" He took a look at what Sora was seeing, and had to fight the melancholic emotions that threatened to surface.

It was a picture of them. Roxas and Sora had their arms around each other, their faces showing complete happiness. Leon, Sora's older brother, has his hand ruffling Sora's hair. The older brunette has his arms around a blond man just about his age, with the latter hugging Roxas with his outer arm. The blond man was clearly smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling with comfort and affection. Leon wasn't smiling as broadly as the others, but if one could look closely, the usually serious man has his lips turned up slightly, the cobalt eyes swirling with emotion.

Sora slowly touched the immobile faces in the photograph. "It's been so long…" he whispered sadly. He looked the blond, who was decidedly not looking at him, though he perfectly knew that there were tears falling down on Roxas' cheeks.

The older blond man in the photograph was Cloud Strife, Roxas' older brother and Leon's best friend. He suddenly died in a motorcycle accident a few months before. It was a big blow for them all.

'_NO!!! Cloud, don't leave me!'_

'_Roxas, stop it! He can't hear you anymore!'_

'_Shut up, Sora! Let me go! Cloud needs me!'_

'_Roxas, stop!! Cloud is gone! He's de–'_

'_NEVER SAY THAT WORD, SORA!! COME ON CLOUD, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU WON'T LEAVE, RIGHT?! YOU WON'T LAEVE ME ALONE!'_

'_Roxas, calm down.'_

'_LEON! HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE LIKE THAT!? DON'T YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO CLOUD?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS BEST FRIEND!!'_

'_Because I promised to Cloud.'_

_Roxas stopped, looking that the brunette's face, his clouded blue eyes shocked to see empty blue-grey eyes._

_Leon was beyond grief._

_He was broken._

'_I promised Cloud that I'm not going to cry. Not anymore.'_

Both of them turned simultaneously to the calendar on the countertop and saw the date. Their expression became from sadness to quiet comprehension.

"I can't believe it's been six months already." Sora whispered quietly, jumping off from the table and replacing the picture back in its original position.

"That's probably why Leon isn't in the house." Roxas answered, trying to discreetly wiping his face.

A gloomy air persisted, and Sora, who is unable to take silences well, went out of the room. The moment Sora stepped out, Roxas immediately broke down, unable to stop the tears falling from his face. It hurt. It still hurt. Cloud was a parent to him, the only person who took care of him when they were abandoned by their parents, or so he'd been told. Cloud always fought his battles for him, and he was the person who kept him alive after all this years.

"Cloud… I miss you so much…"

-/-

A bouquet of fresh flowers and a pot of smoking incense were in front of a grave.

A brunet was sitting in front of the grave, watching the smoke rising out from the burned incense. Its sweet smell filled the air, making the man close his eyes and inhale deeply.

_Vanilla. _His mind quickly recognized the scent.

'_You smell like a girl, Cloud.'_

'_At least I don't smell bad like you, Squall.'_

He relished in the small memory, making his wounds throb painfully in his heart. He opened his eyes and touched the gravestone in front of him, feeling the deep dents in which a name was carved in.

_Cloud Strife._

"Hey Cloud." He spoke out loud. To hell what people would think.

"You must be sick of seeing my face everyday huh? Well, sorry about that. Sora and Rox are okay, at least, that's what I thought until I saw Sora with his hair dyed red last week. They still won't stop annoying each other."

He sighed deeply. A light breeze went through the grounds, and the flowers in the vase danced with the wind.

Blue Roses. Cloud's favorite kind.

'_Squall, how did you get these roses? I mean–'_

'_Don't ask how, idiot.'_

'…_thanks.'_

He didn't realize that his forehead had already touched the cool stone, his eyes splashed with tears.

_Why did you take him away from us this early? I didn't even have the chance to say how much I love him…_

-/-

Sora flopped boneless-ly on his bed, the exhaustion finally getting to his system. God, the day sucked. Roxas is crying again, and Leon probably was sitting beside Cloud's grave again.

Everyone missed Cloud. They were jokingly told once that they were like a family. Leon was the father, Cloud was the 'mother', and he and Rox were their children. They usually called the older blond "Mom", every time both of them would come home, mush to Cloud's irritation. They only stopped when the blond threatened to castrate them in their sleep.

Sora and Leon's real parents died in a car crash when Sora was a year old. It was Leon who worked hard to sustain them both, and it was in junior high when he met Cloud. And the rest, he said, was history. Sora shifted to side and looked at their family picture, the happy family that they had a few months ago.

_I miss you, Cloud. No, that's not right. _

He looked at the face of his blond surrogate parent, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

_I miss you, mom._

He cried himself to sleep.

-/-

A pair of pale feet touched the window ledge lightly, and a thin hand grasped the edge tightly. A slender body clothed in glowing white silk slowly came in through the window, silvery hair glinting ethereally in the pale moonlight. Pair of white wings was behind his back, and the wings gradually disappeared as he jumped to the wooden floor lightly, his feet barely making a sound as aquamarine orbs observed his surroundings.

It was a room, he mused. Posters of different kinds were plastered on the walls, although it was too dark in the room to know what kind. CDs were placed haphazardly on one corner, with a couple of clothes strewn on the floor. There was a bed with its sheets strewn out everywhere with a lump in the middle. There was a desk on one corner, a closet on another one and there was a door leading to who-knows-where. While the room wasn't a pigsty, the place isn't the immaculate model of cleanliness either.

_Humans are really strange creatures,_ he thought, stepping over what seemed like a wad of shirts stuck together.

_Don't tell me that I'm going to stay in his hellhole! _He said in disbelief.

A groan was heard from the side of the bed. His head snapped quickly to the direction of the sound, with one hand gripping his sword, his posture taking an offensive stance.

_Idiot! Humans can't see you! _His mind chided him. He could almost see a mini-him rolling his eyes at, well… him. He eventually loosened up and cautiously approached the bed. And he wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him.

A boy was sleeping soundly. His chocolate brown hair spiked up in all directions, framing his effeminate face beautifully. The boy's tanned skin glinted mutely in the darkness of the room. Long curled up lashes accentuated his eyes, and the steady rising of his chest told him quite clearly that the boy was dead to the world.

_A brat? They sent me to earth just to take care of a brat?! _He asked indignantly. He strode to the bedside, sat down and huffed, taking another glance at the sleeping brunet.

_Look at him! He's small! He's a kid! He's probably ten or something. And he's probably a pain in the ass…_

His hand reached forward and tweaked a wayward spike. The boy mumbled a protest and swatted the hand away. The angel drew back quickly as if he'd been electrocuted.

_What the…?_

Slowly he reached out again, stopping a millimeter where their skin should have meet. The boy shifted in his sleep, and was now facing him. Blood pulsed through his fingers, toward the part where their flesh is about to meet. Lightly he touched a smooth cheek, feeling the softness of the boy skin. At once, electricity surged through his body, and an overwhelming feeling crashed, making him jerk back again.

_What is this I'm feeling?! _

He looked at his hand, still tingling from the shock. He looked at the brunet, still sleeping peacefully. He was still feeling that power… the power that wanted him to submit fully to this boy. And he surrenders to no one, dammit.

_What are you doing to me, you brat?_

He was unconsciously leaning over, his green eyes skimming the contours of the brunette's face, the less-angled jaw line, the smooth baby cheeks, the way his lips parted when he breathed slowly in…

He gave himself a mental smacking. _What the fuck?! What the hell am I doing?! Not ten minutes in this world and I'm already going insane!_

The brunette shifted. The angel immediately flew away from the bed, not realizing that he had already opened his wings. He flew back on the windowsill, sitting as he watched the brunette wake from his slumber.

-/-

Sora groaned, trying to flex his otherwise locked joints. He opened his eyes, trying to focus his still blurred vision. "Urgh…" He moaned, sitting up in his bed, and rubbing his eyes, a headache coming quickly. "I swear, crying yourself to sleep is worse than a hangover…"

He opened his eyes and stared at the digital clock that he cursed for ruining his peaceful dreams. Once he chucked that spawn of Satan outside his window and when came back later, his clock was there, untouched, forever tormenting him.

12 am. God.

His room was virtually untouched except by him. He used to be nagged by Cloud to clean his room, which he flat out refused to do.

'_Dammit Sora! One day, a snake's gonna come and live in your room!'_

'_Cool! I wanted a pet anyways! Thanks for the idea Mom!'_

'_SORA LEONHEART!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN CASTARTE YOU!!'_

He sighed and shook the painful memory away. _This is not the time to remember again. _He stood up from his bed, knowing by intuition which part of the floor is safe to stand in. He stretched and looked at his disheveled sheets.

_Aw man! I swear Cloud; you are still alive and eating at my conscience._

He picked up the stuff on his floor one by one, pouting. He could almost see the triumphant smirk on the blond's face. _Damned Cloud._

He took a glance at his window.

The stuff that he's been collecting for well, eternity scattered on the now dirty floor.

His eyes widened and he involuntary took a step backward.

Holy… if this was reality he would've died happily with a nosebleed. Yeah, he was gayer than Michael Jackson. Wait, he did not just think of that.

But shit, the guy sitting on his windowsill just brought the word 'sex god' into a live 3-Dimensional picture.

_Man, he's hot!!! _Inner Sora squealed.

_Shut up! Why is he here in the first place?! _The more responsible side of him asked.

_You shut up! In my sixteen years of existence I have never seen anyone this fucking gorgeous!_

_Dude, he's glowing! Seriously! And look, you can see through him!_

It took a moment to realize that he was staring at a translucent person.

And there were a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

He was staring at an angel. Quite literally.

And the said angel was staring at him with those gorgeous deep green eyes.

"What… are you?!" Sora gasped.

The angel looked incredulous, so to speak.

"You… can see me?!" He asked slowly, his aquamarine ayes showing confusion and slight shock. He stepped down from the window and stood right in front of the brunet. He stood a couple of inches higher than Sora, who was openly gawking at him. Riku cocked his head to the side and observed the younger boy.

"What am I? I'm an angel."

"_A-angel?!_"

"Your Guardian Angel, to be precise."

Sora fainted.

* * *

Don't kill me for killing Spiky!!! It hurts me to write this chapter because I just can't stand to see Leon crying! Don't worry though. Cleon is one of my favorite pairs so I'm sure as hell am gonna give some action! Aw, poor Sora, fainting at Riku's sexiness. And big daddy Seph is making an entrance in this fic!

So, like it? Hate it? Worship it and create an altar for it? Shred it to pieces and burn it to the ground? Tell me!! I love reviews. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside (god that sounded corny). Hey, it won't even take 10 seconds to type "It's great!" or "It's crap." So please, I grovel and beg at you knees, review! Constructive criticism I like, but flames? Well, go and fuck yourselves cause I'm not listening to you.


	2. Catch Me When I Fall

Hello! I'm back again! OMG, 10 reviews already?! I'm so touched that there are many people who liked my story! My BGM for this story is, of course, RJA's Your Guardian Angel. So I would definitely recommend you listen while reading.

I would like to give these people my thanks for their reviews~!!! Hesta, khfreak116, X-Dreamweaver-X, Midnight Renegade, ParadiseWolf14, Aoi Hinode, Chronos Mephistopheles, PhinMaginONLY, Katfreak, EppieandKarma. And thanks for those who put this story in their alerts and favorites! I love it~!

Disclaimer: Are you trying to be funny? If so, that is the corniest joke I've ever heard in my entire life~! I will NEVER OWN KH.

Warnings: same stuff from the last chap. So just read on, okay?

* * *

"Urgh…" A groan was heard from a corner. "What the hell is that dream all about?"

A loud pounding on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"SORA LEONHEART!!! GET THE FUCK UP OR SO HELP ME WITH ALL THAT IS PINK ANG FRILLY I'M GONNA SERVE YOUR ASS ON A SILVER PLATER!!!"

"Language, Roxas." He heard Leon's patronizing voice. He heard his blonde friend stutter a weak apology and he couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Hearing Roxas say that is, well… just plain wrong.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Snorting with laughter, he turned to his side and looked at his possessed alarm clock that he was almost sure was made to wreck his life. He looked at the time and groaned again, this time at Roxas.

"Roxas, what the hell, it's _six_ in the morning! We don't go to school this freaking _early_!"

Blame Cloud on Roxas' morning-as-a-jay-bird upbringing. Suffice it to say that Rox suffers from a body-time clock disorder, which means he's a morning riser and, together with Cloud, wakes up the slumbering Leonhearts, who always prefer to sleep like the dead until whenever they pleased, if given the chance to. Leon soon got over his sleeping habit (with a little…_encouragement_…from his blond…ehem ehem…don't ask how he knew), and Sora has yet to overcome it, much to Cloud's chagrin.

"It's bloody _Friday_, Rox. The only thing we have is club today, so _please_, for the love of all that is good and holy, LET ME SLEEP!" He buried his head under his pillow, trying his hardest to drift to slumber again, while Roxas pounded on his door again.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Goddamit Rox!!!" His voice was muffled.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"ROXAS STRIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"FINE! Goddammit I'm up, I'm up!!!!!!!! Just stop wrecking my bloody door!"

Silence.

"Thank God."

_BANG._

"FUCK YOU ROXAS!"

"SORA!" Leon barked.

"SORRYYYYYY!!"

He didn't hear the quiet chuckle the resonated within the room.

-/-

The typical breakfast in the Leonheart household was noisy, with the occasional squabbles of the teenagers and the once in a while voice of the only adult in the house, telling them to shut up and eat. Cloud had bequeathed his godlike talents in household work to Sora, and so he was the one who was in charge of the kitchen, wearing the frilly pink (_pink_, for the love of god!) apron the Cloud also used when he cooked, leaving Roxas in hysterics every time he saw it on. Sora very _very_ sweetly asked Roxas not to mention it to anybody in school…

Unless he wanted to eat shit for the rest of his entire life.

Roxas, who couldn't even lift a spatula to save his life, was terrified of the thinly veiled threat behind Sora's words, and so he too smiled sweetly and told him he would never do such a thing… sending Leon out of the house, half-traumatized by the scene.

Now, as Sora whipped up their breakfast (strawberry, blueberry, chocolate and mocha waffles…drool), and humming a tune while bickering with Roxas at the same time, the apron making him look like a damned girl… not that Roxas wouldn't.

"For the last time you two… _shut up_." Leon said finally, pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was close to losing it.

"It's his fault! He started it!"

"Don't blame me you ass!"

"Nice one, phlegmwad! What about that apron? You look like a girl in it, don't you know?!"

"Stop the diss on the apron, dipshit! You're just jealous that I look good in it!"

"As if! You'll never see me wearing that–"

"FOR CRISSAKE'S SHUT UP YOU FUCKING RETARDS!" Leon bellowed.

The boys froze.

"Um… Leon… don't tell me…did you actually…"

There was a wide smirk on Sora's face, and it unnerved the older Leonheart somewhat.

"You didn't…" Roxas scowled.

"Ha! I won! Hell yeah! I won the bet! Cough it up, blondie! I win!!!" Sora cheered.

"Aw man! Sora, you knew it! You cheater!" The blond was glaring darkly at the brunet.

"Never make bets with me, Strife!" The brunet boy was well on his way into dancing in the kitchen.

"Sora."

He froze at the voice.

"Sora my dear little brother, what is that all about?"

He swallowed thickly. Oops.

_I'm dead._ Sora thought.

To the experienced ear, an unrestrained laugh was heard upstairs.

-/-

"So… Leon grounded you for a month, with no TV, computer, Friday hang-outs, cellphone, burger on Wednesdays and–"

"Gods Kairi, stop it!" Sora banged his head on his desk in desperation. Behind him, Roxas snickered (and no, it was _not_ a giggle…drop dead). Sora smiled sweetly and Roxas withered.

"Oh come on Sora, it's not that all bad! Look at it this way… you'll be able to boost your grade average."

Ah Kairi. The redhead that was Sora's best friend, nerd, and a downright bitch to those who mess with her. Sora rolled his eyes. "Thanks Kai… that's _reaaaaaly_ helpful."

The girl smacked him behind his head.

"OW! Kai, what the fuck?"

"Listen here, Sora-bitch!" She was downright dangerous if provoked. And scary to boot. Sora slowly slid down under his desk, making a little _eep_ of noise when Kairi slammed her hand on his desk, letting him see her freshly manicured fingernails. Roxas was long gone. That traitor.

"Say sorry to Leon that you've used him for a bet, and make his favorite lunch and he'll be sure to lay off the punishment. _Capeishe_?"

"But Kaaaaai…"

"No buts bitch! Do it!"

"Fine you damned dyke!" Sora snarled back.

"Oh you little–"

The rest of the class was saved from her sentence as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

Sora made a mental note to thank Kairi later.

Somewhere, a deep growl was heard.

-/-

"Lunch! At last! I thank the high Gods above!" Sora said melodramatically, even going as far to kneeling on the ground and making _mwah mwah_ sounds.

"Ew! Sora stop it, that's disgusting!" Kairi laughed, mock kicking him in the butt. Sora yelped like a puppy and looked at her with that lip-trembling-eyes-watering-heart-breaking look.

"Not gonna work on me, bitch." Her smile was smug.

He pouted. "Mean dyke…"

"Say that again, Sora sweetie?" She smiled sweetly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Her smile was downright creepy.

"Guys! Over here!" Another brunet was waving them over. "Olette-bitch!" Kairi waved back and dragged the brunet boy with her.

…Yeah. Kairi likes to call everyone a bitch.

"Hey Sora," The brunette girl hugged him and ushered him to sit. Pence greeted him too (and no, they didn't hug), and Hayner gave him a small nod. Namine smiled at him. To Kairi, she gave a reproving look. "Olette is not a bitch, Kairi. Will you stop it?"

Kairi sat beside the blond girl and draped an arm over her shoulders. "All of us are bitches, Nam-hon. You're a bitch, Sora's a bitch, Olette is Pence's bitch (to this both Olette and Pence flushed a deep red) Hayner is Seifer's bitch ("What the fuck, Kairi?!") and Roxas is Axel's bitch. Hell, even I'm a bitch." She added as an afterthought. Namine smiled at this.

"You're just bitchier than the others Kai," Hayner said sagely. Noises of approval were heard. "Ah, you're just bitching because you haven't been laid yet by Seifer-bitch."

"Fuck you, dyke."

Kairi gave him the middle finger.

"This is a bloody Catholic school but the students are acting like Satan's spawn." Roxas drawled out, nudging Sora aside and sitting on the table with an apple in his hand. "Just lovely."

"Quit being a drama queen, Strife bitch." Kairi swiped the apple that he stole from her lunch.

"Hello to you too, Queen Bitch." He smirked, taking a bite out of Sora's lunch.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "Stop being such a bastard, Rox."

"Sora babe, I'm already a bastard by birth."

"It's amazing how much Axel is rubbing off him." Hayner stated with a smirk.

"Screw you, Hayner."

"Yeah Rox I love you too."

"I sure as well wouldn't mind a threesome, Hayner." Axel suddenly appeared in between Sora and Roxas. Roxas yelped (Not screamed, dammit), when Axel was inside his personal bubble. "Although I'd like to ask you to leave out the whole 'I love you' part."

"You know what they say about blonds, Axel." Hayner smirked.

"They're pains in the ass?" Axel asked innocently as he inched close enough to get a good grope at his blond (Roxas: I am not his, for god's sake!).

"No PDA during break, Ax," Namine said, not even looking up.

"Hell be damned if I actually followed the rules!" He smiled wickedly.

"Our friends are crazy." Pence stated matter of factly.

"Pence honey, everyone is crazy. Axel, however, is on an entirely different level." Olette said, leaning on Pence's arm.

"Hey now…" Axel pouted, which looked entirely weird on him, "I may be a bastard, but I sure as hell am not crazy!"

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Roxas asked angrily, trying to shove Axel away, but to no avail.

"No, so shut up and let Axel molest you."

"Fuck you Kairi."

"Axel, mind if we take a video? I'll give you a copy for free."

"You wouldn't dare." Roxas growled venomously.

"Here's my fee: two hours of video, complete with foreplay, the actual thing and the aftermath. No censor and you provide the set and the materials."

"I'll throw in a couple of handcuffs, a gothic Lolita dress (complete with the headband and metal studded boots), and a whip."

"Queen Bitch, you got yourself a deal."

"Hey, don't talk as if I'm not here!" Roxas screamed.

"Hey Axel, I know where Roxas' sweet spot is," Sora smiled sweetly. It's time for a little payback. Roxas paled. Significantly.

"Oh? Sora, are you selling Roxas out?" Kairi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Sora?!"

"Yours?" Sora smirked evilly. "Roxas, babe, sleeping with you is explosive and all, but you're really not my type." He leaned over and whispered something to the male redhead. They watched as Axel's smirk turned predatory.

Roxas eeped.

Kairi had her video camera up and rolling.

"Roxas honey, time to see if dear Sora is right."

"Nooooooooooou!" Roxas squealed. He toppled over to the floor, scrambling to all fours. "Stay away from me, pervert!"

They watched as Axel chased Roxas all over the cafeteria.

"Sora, you're terrible." Namine chastised him.

"How the hell did you find out Roxas' spot, Sora?"

The brunette smirked.

"It's better if you don't ask."

A loud snicker was heard from afar.

-/-

"Okay class! Today I'm going to teach you how to mix drinks." Tifa Lockheart, their Home EC teacher announced that afternoon. "Isn't teaching students how to mix liquor illegal?" a student asked from behind.

"Illegal? Now why would a respectable Catholic school do something like that?" She asked innocently.

30 minutes Later…

"Now, you need 30mL of vodka, 100mL of scotch, 1 bottle of beer and 50g of crushed ice…."(1) Sora recited from his notes, already slightly tipsy.

Everyone was having the time of their lives. All of them are mixing, shaking and blending different kids of beer, wine, and every liquor imaginable. Some were drinking, some passed out but mostly they worked to make the ultimate drink: the MOAB.

"_What the hell's the MOAB?" A student asked. Tifa looked shocked. _

"_Oh come on… you don't expect me to believe that! No one ever heard of the MOAB before?"_

_The class shook their heads._

_Tifa looked away, a look of complete worship on her face._

"_It's every drinker's holy water. This is like the fountain of youth for those who want to stay young forever. The MOAB is the __**M**__other __**O**__f __**A**__ll __**B**__ooze, the ultimate drink of the gods. It is said that whoever drinks this and stays conscious afterwards is the god of all drinkers everywhere in the world."_

_The class oooooohed. _

"_Is it that potent?"_

"_Oh yes. Just a drop of MOAB in your system and it's like you've been bulldozed by 50 bulls, ran over by 100 monster trucks, and make-uped and manicured by girls, with a hangover so deadly you would wish that you would never have woken up."_

_All the boys in the room shuddered violently at the mental image._

"_No one has ever made it successfully before. So that's what we're gonna do!"_

"_Say what?! We're actually going to make something that lethal?!"_

"_Of course! Now what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't succeed in making you all drunk? I want you all to try and make the MOAB. Whoever can make __**me**__ pass out with one sip will be given full marks!"_

It was the challenge.

"Are you sure that we're making it right?" Roxas asked dubiously, glancing at their dark-haired teacher, who was smiling brightly at them. She just consumed 10 full bottles of whatever concoction their classmates had made, and they were surprised to see that she was still standing upright after drinking like she just had a glass of water. She grinned and their stupefied faces.

"Come on guys! You can still do it! There's still time!"

"She isn't kidding when she said that she could drink." The blond muttered, putting another measure of whiskey in the bottle. "Uh-huh," Sora murmured in the positive. He took another swig of wine and Roxas looked at him, annoyed.

"Sora, don't drink all of it! And get your drunken ass here and help me!"

"Oops." He smiled sheepishly. "And I'm not drunk!" He protested, standing up, only to sway and fall into Roxas' expecting arms.

"Sure you aren't, Sora." The other said sarcastically. He held up two fingers.

"How many is this?"

"Well, I see twelve… but I know that can't be right…"

"Yep, you're sober all right." Roxas rolled his eyes in exasperation. "In comparison to Cloud when he's smashed," he added to himself.

"Guys! 5 minutes left! Finish up will ya?!" Tifa yelled.

"Well come on, I hope this would knock her dead." He grabbed the bottle and they all sat down, half dragging the giggling Sora.

"Okay, let's see what you've got." Tifa stood up and walked towards them, examining the contents of their bottles. One bottle was a golden liquid inside in it and she took a swig directly from the bottle. "Nice," she complimented. "But a little too weak for my taste."

She goes to the next table, where their bottle is full of a murky brown liquid. She lifted the bottle up. "What did you put in here?"

"We ran out of liquor so…"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear it." She opened the bottle, and the class watched in horror as she manfully (womanfully?) drank. And spluttered.

"This tastes like shit!" She held the bottle up. The class laughed. "If you're gonna make someone drink this, that person is dead!"

Next she walked at Roxas' and Sora's table. She took the bottle and saw that it was crystal clear. "Is this water?"

Roxas could feel his cheeks reddening. "No."

"We'll see, won't we, blondie?" She took a swig.

The class waited with baited breath.

"Hihihi…" Sora was still giggling from drunkenness. _Thank God he's a quiet drunk… _Roxas thought to himself. If anyhow, he was afraid of Sora making chaos in this class, but it seems like making Sora drunk was the opposite of the effect that he expected.

"Roxie…" he giggled more. "Aren't we going to leave noooooow?" The blond sighed.

"No Sora, we'll wait a little more okay?"

"okaaaaaaaaaay…"

Actually Roxas liked this kind of Sora, although he's used to the hyper brunet who used to bug him all the time…

"Wow! This is impressive stuff!" Tifa squealed delightedly. "What did you put in this?"

"Ask Sora," Roxas answered with a shrug.

"Okay then! Sora, what did you–"

Her eyes immediately became glassy and she stood immobile.

"Miss…Tifa?"

_SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Holy…"

"What the hell? What happened?"

"She…fainted."

"Holy shit! You mean she passed out?!"

"Well… that's kinda obvious…"

"You did it Sora! You made the MOAB!"

"Waaaaat?" Sora's eyes were sleepy and made the total look of cuteness that made the girls squeal.

There was one who was still frozen, unable to tear his eyes away from that look.

-/-

"I'm still druuuuuuuuuun…" Sora was walking in the corridors, swaying as the effects of the alcohol were still in his system. Roxas was very reluctant to let Sora go alone, in case something happens, but Sora was there to unleash his weapon.

"Please Roxas… I'll be veeeeeery gooooooood!"

Sparlikg blue eyes watering, cheeks puffed up and tinged with red, his bottom lip trembling cutefully…

Yep. It's the puppy dog look.

"FINE! DON'T CALL ON ME WHEN YOU GET IN TROUBLE!!!" He stormed off.

Sora giggled in delight.

So there he is, a walking drunk, waving and giggling at everyone, even blushing when a guy or two groped his ass.

"Stop it!" he laughed, shying away from them and got a catcall and a wolf whistle or two.

'_Hey Sora! Come here!'_

"Huh? Who said that?"

The hallway was completely deserted.

'_Sora! Sora! Come here and play with me!'_

"Wheeeeeeeere?"

'_Here! Through this window! Sora, come here!'_

"Okaaaay! I'm coming!"

The window opened with a bang. Cold air wafted in the hallway. Sora, in a trance-like state, stood before the window, His eyes glazed over, and pupils darkening to a deep black.

'_Sora… I've waited sooo much for this moment.'_

"Whhhhhhy?"

'_Because…'_

His hands automatically grasped the edge of the window and pushed himself, now standing on the window. Holding the frames at his sides, he stared blankly at the sky, listening to the voice inside his head. The cool wind whipped his face, not really knowing the fact that the window he was standing on was in the fourth floor of the school building.

'_Because now…'_

He let go of the sides and stepped forward into thin air.

'_You won't be able to stop me.'_

He slowly felt himself fall.

'_Sora Leonheart… you are a danger to me. In fact…you are the biggest danger in my plans.'_

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_You and your…angel.'_

_Sora! I'll save you…I will never let you fall!

* * *

_

And that's the end of the chapter. My favorite line in Your Guardian Angel… can you guess who said it? ^_^ Kudos to you then~!

I hope you enjoyed it and please, I grovel at your knees, please review~! Ciao~ and until we meet again~!

Xoxo,  
**IcEbLuE20**

(1) I was on high when I wrote this. Seriously.


End file.
